Pain will Heal
by ezrafan61
Summary: Ezra has found Kanan on Tarkins Star Destroyer, but when he tries to save him, but things don't go as planned. How will this go down? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo. This is my first ever FanFiction. I hope all the star wars rebels fans like it. Before you even comment, I know i'm going back a season, just... bare with me please. And as always, My the force be with you...always.**

* * *

Cries of pain filled the detention level of Tarkin's Star destroyer. Kanan, not even there an hour was already being punished.

"Tell me where to find your rebel friends."

The imperial pau'an stood before the captured jedi. A cold and evil looks on his face.

"NO! Shock me all you want, I'LL NEVER TALK!"

"very well"

The pau'an had an evil idea. using the force, he got inside Kanan's head. Making the jedi see horrific things. _His masters death, the crew being in pain, and Ezra... Ezra being killed be him._

"no."

 _" There is no fighting it jedi, give in to your anger."_

"No."

 _"You will join the empire, and if not, you will die."_

 _"NO_ _!"_

 _"Yes. Hmmm I feel anger."_

Kanan tried to calm his anger. but to little effect. His anger had took over. Kanan opened his eyes, the Inquisitor chuckled, his voice full of happiness and evil. Kanan's eyes were gold and red. The Inquisitor asked,

"Who do you serve?"

"I-I-I serve the empire." Kanan said with no regret. The Inquisitor smiled from ear to ear. He released Kanan from the table (we've all seen the table he was placed on.) The ex-jedi had little strenght. The Inquisitor led him to a cell.

"Rest easy, we will train tomorrow."

"Yes... Master."

* * *

"All spectors , report to the common area and hurry, I found something." for the past hour, the crew of the Ghost had tried to find anything that could lead to finding their fellow spector. Ezra was the first to arrive, then the rest.

"What do you have, and please let it be could."

Hear gave the crew a sad look. She played the latest holo net broadcast. For the first 10 minutes, it talked about small matters of the empire.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with-''Ezra was cut off by the Inquisitor.

 _" Hello people of Lothal, i'm The Inquisitor. I have good news to those who fear the attacks of the rebels-"_

"no,No,NO."

 _"Yes the leader of a rebel cell has seen the wrongs of his actions and have joined the empire. He will be transferd to Mustafar to begin his... training."_

And with that, the broadcast ended. The crew was stunned.

"We have to find him, Kanan would never give in to hate." Ezra had broken the silence. With a nod from Hera, the crew was off to find their crew mate.

 _10 minutes later._

After getting out of hyperspace, the Ghost spotted the star destroyer where Kanan was held. The plan was, Ezra would stay in the ducks til he found Kanan. Zeb and Sabine would keep their friends on the destroyer busy. Hera and Chopper would keep the TIE's busy.

"Everyone ready?"

"Let's do this."

And with that, the Phantom took off and landed in bay 7.

"Lets go."

Zeb and Sabine took out the troopers so Ezra could get in the felt cold. And was not the Inquisitor, Ezra followed the cold feeling to a cell in the detention level. As he dropped from the duct outside the door, he felt a spike of anger hit him like a shuttle. fighting the pain, Ezra opened the cell door to see his master meditating on the prison bed

"Kanan, Kanan its me lets go."

When Kanan opened his eyes. It horrified Ezra


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo. This is my first ever FanFiction. I hope all the star wars rebels fans like it. Before you even comment, I know i'm going back a season, just... bare with me please. And as always, My the force be with you...always.**

* * *

Cries of pain filled the detention level of Tarkin's Star destroyer. Kanan, not even there an hour was already being punished.

"Tell me where to find your rebel friends."

The imperial pau'an stood before the captured jedi. A cold and evil looks on his face.

"NO! Shock me all you want, I'LL NEVER TALK!"

"very well"

The pau'an had an evil idea. using the force, he got inside Kanan's head. Making the jedi see horrific things. _His masters death, the crew being in pain, and Ezra... Ezra being killed be him._

"no."

 _" There is no fighting it jedi, give in to your anger."_

"No."

 _"You will join the empire, and if not, you will die."_

 _"NO_ _!"_

 _"Yes. Hmmm I feel anger."_

Kanan tried to calm his anger. but to little effect. His anger had took over. Kanan opened his eyes, the Inquisitor chuckled, his voice full of happiness and evil. Kanan's eyes were gold and red. The Inquisitor asked,

"Who do you serve?"

"I-I-I serve the empire." Kanan said with no regret. The Inquisitor smiled from ear to ear. He released Kanan from the table (we've all seen the table he was placed on.) The ex-jedi had little strenght. The Inquisitor led him to a cell.

"Rest easy, we will train tomorrow."

"Yes... Master."

* * *

"All spectors , report to the common area and hurry, I found something." for the past hour, the crew of the Ghost had tried to find anything that could lead to finding their fellow spector. Ezra was the first to arrive, then the rest.

"What do you have, and please let it be could."

Hear gave the crew a sad look. She played the latest holo net broadcast. For the first 10 minutes, it talked about small matters of the empire.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with-''Ezra was cut off by the Inquisitor.

 _" Hello people of Lothal, i'm The Inquisitor. I have good news to those who fear the attacks of the rebels-"_

"no,No,NO."

 _"Yes the leader of a rebel cell has seen the wrongs of his actions and have joined the empire. He will be transferd to Mustafar to begin his... training."_

And with that, the broadcast ended. The crew was stunned.

"We have to find him, Kanan would never give in to hate." Ezra had broken the silence. With a nod from Hera, the crew was off to find their crew mate.

 _10 minutes later._

After getting out of hyperspace, the Ghost spotted the star destroyer where Kanan was held. The plan was, Ezra would stay in the ducks til he found Kanan. Zeb and Sabine would keep their friends on the destroyer busy. Hera and Chopper would keep the TIE's busy.

"Everyone ready?"

"Let's do this."

And with that, the Phantom took off and landed in bay 7.

"Lets go."

Zeb and Sabine took out the troopers so Ezra could get in the felt cold. And was not the Inquisitor, Ezra followed the cold feeling to a cell in the detention level. As he dropped from the duct outside the door, he felt a spike of anger hit him like a shuttle. fighting the pain, Ezra opened the cell door to see his master meditating on the prison bed

"Kanan, Kanan its me lets go."

When Kanan opened his eyes. It horrified Ezra


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo. This is my first ever FanFiction. I hope all the star wars rebels fans like it. Before you even comment, I know i'm going back a season, just... bare with me please. And as always, My the force be with you...always.**

* * *

Cries of pain filled the detention level of Tarkin's Star destroyer. Kanan, not even there an hour was already being punished.

"Tell me where to find your rebel friends."

The imperial pau'an stood before the captured jedi. A cold and evil looks on his face.

"NO! Shock me all you want, I'LL NEVER TALK!"

"very well"

The pau'an had an evil idea. using the force, he got inside Kanan's head. Making the jedi see horrific things. _His masters death, the crew being in pain, and Ezra... Ezra being killed be him._

"no."

 _" There is no fighting it jedi, give in to your anger."_

"No."

 _"You will join the empire, and if not, you will die."_

 _"NO_ _!"_

 _"Yes. Hmmm I feel anger."_

Kanan tried to calm his anger. but to little effect. His anger had took over. Kanan opened his eyes, the Inquisitor chuckled, his voice full of happiness and evil. Kanan's eyes were gold and red. The Inquisitor asked,

"Who do you serve?"

"I-I-I serve the empire." Kanan said with no regret. The Inquisitor smiled from ear to ear. He released Kanan from the table (we've all seen the table he was placed on.) The ex-jedi had little strenght. The Inquisitor led him to a cell.

"Rest easy, we will train tomorrow."

"Yes... Master."

* * *

"All spectors , report to the common area and hurry, I found something." for the past hour, the crew of the Ghost had tried to find anything that could lead to finding their fellow spector. Ezra was the first to arrive, then the rest.

"What do you have, and please let it be could."

Hear gave the crew a sad look. She played the latest holo net broadcast. For the first 10 minutes, it talked about small matters of the empire.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with-''Ezra was cut off by the Inquisitor.

 _" Hello people of Lothal, i'm The Inquisitor. I have good news to those who fear the attacks of the rebels-"_

"no,No,NO."

 _"Yes the leader of a rebel cell has seen the wrongs of his actions and have joined the empire. He will be transferd to Mustafar to begin his... training."_

And with that, the broadcast ended. The crew was stunned.

"We have to find him, Kanan would never give in to hate." Ezra had broken the silence. With a nod from Hera, the crew was off to find their crew mate.

 _10 minutes later._

After getting out of hyperspace, the Ghost spotted the star destroyer where Kanan was held. The plan was, Ezra would stay in the ducks til he found Kanan. Zeb and Sabine would keep their friends on the destroyer busy. Hera and Chopper would keep the TIE's busy.

"Everyone ready?"

"Let's do this."

And with that, the Phantom took off and landed in bay 7.

"Lets go."

Zeb and Sabine took out the troopers so Ezra could get in the felt cold. And was not the Inquisitor, Ezra followed the cold feeling to a cell in the detention level. As he dropped from the duct outside the door, he felt a spike of anger hit him like a shuttle. fighting the pain, Ezra opened the cell door to see his master meditating on the prison bed

"Kanan, Kanan its me lets go."

When Kanan opened his eyes. It horrified Ezra

* * *

Kanan was meditating on the prison bed when he felt his padawan. Calm and nervous. He would teach him 1 more time. Waiting for him to enter, he stayed on the bed. When he heard the door open, he opened his yellow and red eyes. He saw Ezra stumble He stood and looked at his padawan.

"Kanan, Kanan its me lets go"

Kanan didn't move. He just stood there with a mad yet calm look on his face.

" Oh Ezra, i'm not leaving, and neither are you."

Activating his lightsaber and slahing the pannel to the door, Kanan tried to slash at Ezra, luckily Ezra was ready, he easily blocked Kanan's shot.

'how can I get him back' Ezra thought.'Our bond is gone and all I feel is rage.' Ezra was able to block 3 more slashes. Kanan was not going down easy. His rage made him as good as The Inquisitor. That's when it hit him. All the pain made made Kanan snap.

"Spector 6, we are heading your way is Kanan with you."

Picking up his com, he said

"Physically or mentally? The Inquisitor has done something to him, I can,t snap him out of-"

Kanan had slashed his shoulder open.

"AHHHHHH!"

"EZRA? EZRA ARE YOU OK?"

"JUST GET TO KANAN'S CELL AND HURRY, I'VE BEEN HIT!"

"On our way spector 5 out. Turning his attention back to the saber close to his face, Ezra tried to talk to Kanan.

"Master please, this isn't you."

Kanan gave a low toned chuckle and said,

"This is the new me, the on who will serve the its not Kanan, ITS CALEB.( **I know that's Kanan's real name, but since Ezra and the crew don't know, figure I could use it for something more then his real name.)** Ezra didn't know who he was talking to anymore. Some sith lord had done something to his caring master. He was going to try something, it was risky, but it might just work. Deactivating his saber, he shot his master 5 times, he feel hitting his head on the cold metal floor. And just in time, he saw Zeb and Sabine run in blasters ready. When he saw them, he black out from the last thing he heard, was the faint call of his name.

* * *

"EZRA!" when she saw the boy fall, she ran to his side. She gasped when she saw the slash in his arm. It was still bleeding pretty good.

"Zeb, can you carry them to the Phantom?"

"Sure" Throwing Kanan over his left shoulder and Ezra on his right, The two spectors ran back to the Phantom. Hoping that they could save Ezra in time.

* * *

Kanan woke up to being over Zebs shoulder and the sound of blaster fire. He looked over to see Ezra out cold and bleeding.

'What have I done?'

"ZEB, Kanans coming around."

"Sabine? whhat happened?"

"I'll explain in The Phantom."

Luckily bay 7 was not far from the cell. Sabine ran in and got the Phantom ready for takeoff, Zeb sat Kanan next Ezra.

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE."

With that the Phantom took of to find The Ghost. Hera had shot 3 more TIES out of the 30 that were there. When the Phantom was back with The Ghost, Hera made the jump into hyperspace.

* * *

Kanan was the first one out of the Phantom, holding Ezra bridal style, he ran him to the small med-bay on the ship. After he came, Hera came in and gasped in horror.

"WHAT IN ALL OF THE GALAXY DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"I don't know, I ran out of the Phantom while Sabine was telling her's and Zeb's side of the story"

"Well lets get him fixed up." Hera started sewing up Ezra while Kanan held Ezra's hand and said,

"I'm so so so sorry kid, I hope you forgive me"

Hera had finished up Ezra's shoulder. A low moan of pain came from the bed, Kanan was the first thing Ezra saw,

"K-K-Kanan, is it really you?"

He hugged his padawan minding his shoulder, Hera left the room,

"Yea bud its me."

"Good, do you remember what you did?"

"No, no i don't remember anything, can you tell me please?"

Ezra told his side of the story, from the bond breaking, to the battle, to the name he told him. Kanan held Ezra tighter.

"Thank you for saving me"

"I'm just glad your back."

* * *

 **BOOM! How was that for a first. Sorry for the technical malfunctions. If you like this story follow or PM me. It will be a while for the next story. Thank homework,quizzes, and testes. May the force be with you always.**


End file.
